The invention relates to a method for making a link-type conveyor belt from a plurality of plate members which are linked together by means of hinge eyes and hinge bolts and which are each cut out of a flat strip of cut sheet metal and on which subsequently the hinge eyes are formed.
Link-type conveyor belts of the above-mentioned type serve as conveying means, for example to transport goods made of glass, paper, metal and plastic, particularly bottles and jars. Due to the articulated, hinge-like connection of the plate members such link-type conveyor belts can also be guided around curves. Generally the known plate members each have one hinge eye on one longitudinal side and on the respective opposite longitudinal side they have two hinge eyes which are spaced from one another in such a manner that the center hinge eye of the respective adjacent plate member is accommodated therebetween. The row of plate members is linked together by hinge bolts which are inserted into the hinge eyes.
In a German Published Pat. application No. 2,237,600 there is disclosed a link-type conveyor belt in which after cutting out the individual plate members from a strip of sheet metal, a tongue disposed at one longitudinal side of each plate member is rolled inwardly to form the center hinge eye. At the same time strips disposed at the other side of the plate member are rolled inwardly to form the two outer hinge eyes. In the this known process the plate members are put aside after cutting, bending and rolling, i.e. after every process step, so that complicated manipulations are required and handling delays result which considerably increase the manufacturing time for the link-type conveyor belts.